THE CLAIM
by AL.KH
Summary: Her scent calls to his beast. Her voice drives him crazy. No one can stop him from claiming what's his. Mating fever is upon him and he will make it so that she knows who she belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

THE BEAST

Lucy entered the guild thinking of the last job she went on, not noticing the heavy atmosphere in the as she entered the halls a hush went over the guild. Watching as her friends threw her worried looks she searched for Natsu. She looked around but he was nowhere, at least nowhere she could find him. She ignored the onlookers and headed towards Mirajane . She was the only one not acting weird she thought.

"Hi Mira, whats up with everyone. They are acting strange."

"Don't you know its that time of the year" Mira said winking.

" I don't know which time of the year it is?"

"It's the dragon mating season. And everyone is acting strange because Gajeel took levy as his mate." Mira said straight faced.

"What do you mean mate?"

"It means the one special person who a dragon takes for life, making them immortal so that they can go at each other like rabbits, making tons of babies and the only person who can control and ground the inner beast of a dragon slayer is his mate. Isn't it romantic?" Mira replied in a single breath with a dreamy expression.

Lucy was stunned into silence with a gaping mouth

"So you mean levy and Gajeel…..Gajeel and levy…"

"Yup and it was totally consensual on both sides."Mira said.

Lucy looked around and then asked "What about Natsu and Wendy."

"Wendy is a female, they don't go through the same thing, whereas Natsu will be going through the heat."looking at lucy's face and the question there she replied "And no lexus is not going through the same thing since he isn't a full dragon slayer. But I wish he would, it would have made it even hotter in bed."

Looking at the expression on Mira's face lucy cleared her throat and made her concerns known.

"So whats going on with Natsu, is he alright, is lissana alright. And that must be the reason why Erza sent me on a solo mission when I asked for Natsu."

Mirajane replied with a concerned look. "He hasn't chosen anyone yet but I think lissana wishes it is her. But even I am scared for the one he chooses because he isn't like the other dragon slayers."

Lucy casting worried eyes at a very nervous Mira asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know Natsu is the strongest mage in the guild even if he and we don't show it. His dragon is more powerful than Gajeel's and any other dragon slayer's. We all know that he is very protective of everyone, it's because of his inner beast's instinct. Levy won't need to worry about a rough and dangerous mating but Natsu's mate know how animals rut." Lucy nodded " It will be that rough, possessive, dangerous and animalistic. He will make sure she is his and his alone. And make it so that she realizes it too. He will claim her and make sure she carries something of his with her after that."

"Like what?" Lucy asked hesitantly, swallowing.

Mirajane replied slowly while tilting her her towards her "Like his scent and his seed planted in her belly. He will mate till it is done."

"Seed….. in her belly…," lucy stuttered past her suddenly chapped lips "Till its done…."

Mira seeing as what she said had made lucy as white as a ghost quickly replied "But you see how this can't be true because Natsu is nothing like that.

Lucy nodded

And then suddenly two very strong hands crossed over her abdomen. Leaving her trapped in those arms. Lucy jumped at the contact. But then chastised herself that it was probably only Natsu teasing her and all the mating crap was a lie. Just as the thought came a Natsu buried his head in her nape . Inhaling as if it was a drug and with that became doubtful of her conclusion. And just for a moment she thought he nipped at her neck.

"Natsu what are u doing you idiot." She said angrily.

Natsu snuggled one more and then came to face her. His eyes looked hungry for a moment but just as the look came it was gone.

"I see your back from your mission Lucy, me and happy missed you." He said while taking her in from head to toe. When he was halfway through he sniffed and stopped swinging angry eyes at her. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him with a jerk. He sniffed again and he growled. "Who were you with." He said deep in his throat.

Confused Lucy said "I was with Sarah, a friend."

Natsu growled again and said "You were with a male."

Lucy tried to jerk back her arm but to no avail and replied nervously "I was helping Old Joe with his stuff. Whats wrong with you." Hearing that Natsu suddenly sobered up and said in his usual cheery voice "Nothing just an odd scent." But Lucy noticed that behind it something was wrong. He was cheery on the surface but it couldn't hide the edge and danger to him. One could almost feel his anger back then.

"So I heard," she said swallowing "The mating season and stuff."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and asked slowly "You know."

Lucy forgot all about earlier and replied enthusiastically "So lisanna huh. God can't wait for the babies . All of them calling me aunt Lucy. I can name at least one of them right. Say yes, please," She looked towards a nervous and fidgety Mira and said " I hear wedding bells or," cupping her hand around her mouth and while raising delicately arched blonde brows " mating bell huh."

Natsu looked confused and swung an angry glance at Mirajane who too now was gasping with joy and jumping up and down with Lucy." " Yes , yes Lisanna right I don't want to tell her now so if you two keep this a secret alright ." He said calculatingly.

The beast was raging inside him, so close, she was so close but he couldn't touch her. He had to wait a while longer, if he made a move now the guild wouldn't let her go without a fight. The fight he would win without a doubt but why hurt friends. And hurt they would be if they came between his beast and her. She was all his. She would look beautiful heavy with his child. He would make it so. He would claim her and make sure every pore of her body knew him. He would fill all her holes. That he would. Till his seed was dripping down her pussy, ass and mouth. Oh that sinful mouth. He would make her call out his name in pain and pleasure. He would mark every part of her body. He will do all those fucking things to her that she didn't and couldn't imagine, till she won't be able figure out where she ended and he began. He wanted her to be a part of him, a part of his fucking soul. He would fuck his child into her.

All this time she had tortured him with her body and her heart but now she would know. He knew everything about her from her fucking favorite color to her favorite everything. He even knew when she bled every month. Oh the smell of her blood. A few times he couldn't even resist himself he would sniff her in her sleep like some dog in heat. Once while he was in her shower her caught a sniff of her blood, it was so tempting. Like a bitch he was't able to control himself and searched through her trash for the source and found her menstrual pad. He wanted to squeeze the blood out for himself but found control. He had to claim her soon or he would would kill every male in her vicinity. He wanted to beat his chest like an animal and tell the world she was his.

So guys this is kind of my first, not first but kind of. And I hope u enjoy. There may be some mistakes kindly ignore the.?

And thanx for reading. Then next chap will be posted next week same


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at Natsu, Lucy realized something was wrong with him. The look in his eyes as he was gazing at her wasn't exactly friendly. It was kind if possessive. Having a sudden urge, to get away from him, Lucy said "Um Natsu, why don't I see you later. You see, I have a few chores I have to get done," She jumped off her stool " Bye."

Just as she was about to go a hand wrapped around her waist, pinning her to a very solid and warm chest. The smell of Natsu's body suddenly had her hot. What's wrong with me she thought. The rumble of the the body behind her had her core throbbing.

Smelling the the scent of Lucy's arousal had his beast getting restless, but letting her go was impossible. He made his hold tighter. He knew what his mate was going through, she was responding to her other half, that being Natsu. Holding her close he said " Why don't I help you luce."

She couldn't let him come along since he was the reason she had to go and now there was another problem south of her body she needed to take care of. Pushing him away she said in a squeaky voice " No its something I have to do myself." Just as she was about to get away, she saw Lissana heading their way. She didn't know why but she had a sudden urge to bang Lissana's against the wall because of she look she was giving her Natsu. What was wrong with her she thought. Since when had he become her Natsu.

When she was finally able to untangle herself from said fire mage she faced a very nervous Lissana. "Hi lissana."

"Hi lucy." Lissana replied and then turning towards Natsu with a very dark blush she said "Hi Natsu I wanted go talk to you about something."

"Yes go ahead what is it." He said trying to pull Lucy towards him while she swatted away his hands.

Breathing in deep she said shyly "Am I your mate? We did promise each other remember."

When she said that the whole guild suddenly stopped and looked towards them. Silence fell like a heavy cloak. Everyone holding their breaths especially Lucy who was suddenly very sweaty, fidgety and hot. She thought she wasn't feeling alright. She felt dizzy and suddenly she had the strangest thought. She wanted to bite Natsu right were his neck and shoulder met. Shaking her head she thought she must be catching a fever. She stepped back and sat on the stool. No one noticed her but Natsu certainly did.

Holding her hand he said " Lucy are you alright." Anyone there could see how concerned Natsu was and everyones attention was on her they all rounded her and asked if she was okay. She replied "I'm alright just a little dizzy. I think I have a fever coming." Erza rouned the corner and checked her forehead saying " she's very hot. Call Wandy."

While every one dispersed looking for the Air dragon slayer including Lissana, Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. At Least he was saved from breaking the heart of his friend in front of everyone

. He would tell her that his mate was Lucy and she was just a friend but in private where Lissana wouldn't have to lower her head in shame. Then looking at lucy he realized what was going on. Lucy was reacting to the mate bond. He hadn't known she was so far along but now that she was he realized that he had to make the move soon or his lose his sanity as as lucy would lose hers.

She was going through the first stage. She needed to claim him as he did her. He wasn't reacting that bad because he was the male and dominant in the pair. The females always went first because it had to to be made sure that the female did not reject the mating or the mate but this only happened if the the bond was strong and so was the female. Natsu smiled. This was not the case with levy because she was kind of a submissive mate while lucy was full on alpha. He and Gajeel were alpha dragon slayers too.

When Wendy arrived with the others, lucy was panting and very hot to touch. She was looking at natsu as if she would eat him alive there and then. When Wendy looked at Lucy realization dawned on her " she's an alpha." Wendy said under her breath. When the others look at her she glanced at Natsu who shook his head. Getting her answer Wendy said to others "It's nothing she just has a fever. It will go down. Let Natsu take her home."

Everyone let out a relived sigh and Natsu hoisted Lucy up in his arms. Just then Lissana said "Why don't you guys let Erza or Gray take her home."Natsu growled at this and held Lucy tighter. Everyone looked at him weirdly but Wendy handled the situation " I don't think that's a great idea. She needs someone very close right now and Erza has to go on a mission and Juvia wasn't feeling well and Gray should be with her right now."

There were nods of agreement and before anyone could say anything Natsu took Lucy away. He kept her close while taking her home. She was unconscious. He wanted to take her to his home but it was far away and he couldn't take her to his home before the claiming. It was like a ritual he had to make his lair or home perfect for his mate and he was in the process of just that. He had built her a huge home. With modern everything. He wanted her to have the best of everything. He had added many more rooms after thinking that Lucy was not taking a break after their mating. He was going to fill her with his child many times before his beast was satisfied. At this he was hard again and walking with her in his arms moaning for him in sleep was intoxicating.

When he reached her home he used her window to get them inside since the key was with with her. He laid her on the bed and sat their gazing at her for some while. Then her started to strip her. He touched her hair almost reverently. She looked so beautiful he thought. Her pale skin, beautiful blonde hair, perfectly arched brows, pouty red lips and beautiful brown eyes which were closed had held him captive since the first time he met her. Her eyes he thought were soon going to start changing color. It happened with all alpha female mates. Their eyes color changed indicating their moods so that that their mates could always make them happy. Soon she was going to get stronger than she was now. She would be able to stand fire, not just stand but fire would soon be a part of her, it won't hurt her. They would kind of be like allies. It is important because her was going to be a fire mage and the children he plants within her are going to be cocooned in fire. They will need food she eats to make them healthy as well fire which will feed them when he and Lucy are having sex.

Lucy would soon need to feed from him too. She won't survive long if she doesn't take in the heat which he will provide when they are coupling. It will be essential for both him and his mate. Just when he is about to take her top off Lucy's eyes open. They are the color of fire. Ember. Indicating heat.

She looks him in the eyes then with a long hot moan says " Natsu I'm hungry. I just need a bite. A bite of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Lucy uttered those words Natsu went still for a moment and taking advantage, Lucy, with a surge of strength threw him to the floor on his back and straddled him. Natsu having recovered himself grinned and let his mate have her way. He was hard and wanted to fuck lucy on the floor but he was patient, for he knew she was his. Natsu inhaled and got the scent of pure lust invade his senses. He growled.

She held him down on the floor and neared Natsu's neck, she inhaled his scent and the scent of female arousal permeating the air almost became too much. Natsu held still for he knew what was coming. She was going to mark him so that other females knew that he belonged to her,an alpha. But she also needed to see if he was worthy enough and was waiting for him to react, to see how dominant he was. And his dominance he would show her. He let his eyes change their color to pure gold with amber flecks and turned them towards the female on top.

She saw his and turned her's gold too. So this was a challenge he thought and suddenly trapping her lithe form turned them over and let red shiny, tough scales take over his temples, under his eyes and over his arms. His beast getting excited let part of himself out too. The dangerous, sharp horns. Lucy seeing this cocked her head to the down to the side, showing she was not impressed. Natsu had to up his game and let his beast take over and do the rest. He knew this was dangerous but he had to make sure his mate understood who was in-charge.

His beast had a different form. His eyes were pure black and contained knowledge beyond their years. When his eyes changed color. His mate finally started to show interest telling him with her expressions to go on. He unfurled his blazing red wings tipped with fire and black sharp razors and let his fangs extend. Then his mate tried to show her dominance and tried to fight. She kicked him in his shins and while he was caught by surprise she wiggled her way from under him. When she was about to run he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the floor. She hissed and twisting her body scratched the left side of his face.

Liking that his mate had fire Natsu grinned and gathering her hair in his hand pulled with force, exposing her neck. He looked in her eyes and smirking then looked at her neck. Showing her that he was going to be the first to claim. Seeing this Lucy made a fierce sound deep in her chest and slapped him hard. The sound of her her hand connecting with his face could be heard to deaf ears. Just as she was smirking he slammed her head down and, so that she couldn't claw or scratch, twisted her hands behind her back and bit down on her neck. Claimed his beast thought triumphant. He sucked while make slurping sounds and his huge arousal pressed against her stomach. Lucy moaned and let him claim her.

He bit again and again on the same spot while pressing into her with all his both and rubbing his body against hers. He moaned and pulled her hair. He drunk her blood like he couldn't quench his thirst. He moved on from there and dragging his tongue from the spot where he bit he made it to the hollow of her neck. He licked there then holding his head up he looked into her eyes which were animated with lust. The beast nudged her eyelids close and licked licked them. Telling her that he would show her the world. Then he licked and sucked along her temple and forehead telling her he would share her burdens and share his knowledge. Then moving down he kissed her cheeks and the space below her eyes promising her there would never be tears there. Then he plundered her mouth just for the fun of it. When he was done he saw that he saw acceptance in his mates eyes.

Seeing this he exposed his neck and let her bite him. She didn't hesitate and took what was hers. She bit down hard on neck and earned a groan. She rubbed herself against him and when she was almost done with her taking she climaxed drenching herself and her beast with her juices.

Natsu turned to his normal form for he knew lucy was going to be normal soon. She would be confused and disoriented and giving her a heart attack was not in the plans. But before that he was going to mark her some more, so that the world could see she was his. He clawed at her shirt and tore it apart while she growled encouragements. He bit into her breasts with his fangs and clawed her sides. He bit hard enough to leave imprints and bit and sucked all over her body when he was sated he sat up and admired his work. Seeing it he wanted to fuck her but he knew it wasn't time.

After a little while his little mate fell asleep and he removed her clothes and put her to bed. He didn't want to leave but had to. He would see her tomorrow. See her with his marks all over her body. He just had to wait a little longer to make her his.

THE NEXT DAY

"What the hell happened?" Lucy asked no one while in her bathroom. She looked at herself and saw bruises marring her pale skin. She saw claw marks and bite marks. BITE marks she thought horrified. And what scared her most was the feeling she was having while looking at them. She felt molten heat gather between her thighs and a sense of belonging. And when she was skimming her hands over her body she suddenly noticed her neck. Which was covered by her long blonde tresses before. She pushed her hair aside and gasped.

"Oh my god!" She said to her empty bathroom. There on her neck were several bite marks, not just bite marks she thought but fang marks. And there she saw red scales covering those marks. Then she saw a bite in the hollow of her neck. The others bad no scales. Completely scared and not knowing what to do she screamed with frustration and saw a very scary thing. Her eyes changed color. The had turned a murky grey. Just as it happened it was gone and she thought it must have been her overactive imagination.

Needing help she quickly got dressed and tried covering as many marks as she could. When she tried to cover the one with the scales with a scarf. It burned a hole through. And that wasn't what scared her most it was the fact that she didn't get burned. Weird she thought and ran towards the guild.

When she was outside she realized her senses were sharper. She could hear the sound of a cat scratching at the walls of a nearby building. She could smell bacon being fried in the house across the river and see the farther than she used to. Way farther. Not being able to take it she ran towards the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Lucy entered the guild she searched for her friends. She saw them sitting in their usual spot and rushed towards them. When she reached their table the others turned towards her and gasped. Erza looked as if she was choking on her cake, Juvia looked worried, Gray looked shocked and then she noticed Levy and Gajeel. Levy looked worried like the others but it was Gajeel who looked like he was about to pass out. When all of them were finally able to move they rushed to seat her.

"Guys I think something is wrong," Lucy said slowly "Im feeling weird and then there is this condition I'm in."

"It looks like you had a fight with a wolf or something. What happened?" Urged Erza.

"Are you alright Lu-chan?" Asked Levy with Gajeel at her back.

"God I don't know what happened. I woke up and I was like this. I tried to cover the other bruises but I don't know what the fuck happened to me, I don't know. I have bite marks and these weird scales on my neck." Lucy said looking frightened.

"Whoever did this is dead." Erza said. Mirajane came with a glass of water and gave it to lucy.

"I think my eyes are changing color and I have these super sensitive senses. Its killing me and levy sorry but you reek of Gajeel." Lucy said. Levy turned a dark shade of red. She threw away the scarf and showed them the scaled bite on her neck. Everyone gasped and Gajeel came forward with wendy behind him. They both came forward to inspect and then shared awed looks.

"U booth know something don't you." Erza asked in a deadly voice "Care to share it with us."Thay both looked nervous suddenly.

"Don't know if we should say." Gajeel said. And Erza while running a hand over her blade said in a whisper soft voice, "Don't know if I want to leave poor Levy mateless."Just as Gajeel was saying something the guild doors opened and Natsu came in. Everyone turned towards him and what they saw shoked them further. It looked like his cheek was scratched and purple. He had a split lip and scratches going down his neck and went further down his body. Someone had scored his hands too.

"Hey guys whats going on." Natsu asked in a too pleasant voice. Then he looked at Lucy and understanding dawned. He walked towards her and then when he reached her side he said sounding proud "You look good." Everyone looked confused. And then he picked her up and sat her on his lap, trpping her when tried to get up,with his legs and arms.

"What are u doing you idiot,let me go." She tried to get up but to no avail. Gray stepped forward to release her but Natsu let out a vicious growl stopping everyone in their places.

"Guys don't go towards them. Ill explain." Said Gajeel placatingly.

"No need I'll tell them." Natsu said while nuzzling a struggling Lucy's neck. "Lucy is mine and don't you dare forget it." Natsu said while growling. Lucy was shocked. The others gasped and Erza drew her blade out.

When Gajeel heard what Natsu had said he face palmed himself and Said "What he means is that Lucy is his mate. Like Levy is mine."

"But that can't be, Lisanna was his mate." Mirajane said.

"No, she is just like a sister to me. My mate has always been lucy." Natsu said while nipping at a shocked Lucy's neck not bothering to look up and trying to get his hands on more skin.

Gajeel sat the others down to explain. "So as you know Levy is my mate. We, dragon slayer go through a season or you can say a phase, where we choose our mates since we are dragon slayers. There are two types of dragons and so two types of dragon slayers. Alphas and then the norm. Me and Natsu are alphas but our breed is different. Mine is metal and we are not as wild and dangerous as fire dragons. Fire is wild and so are its wielders. The fire dragons have always been on the top," Gajeel said grumpily "So their ways are different than ours too. Their mating is wild. And than there is the fact that Lucy is an alpha where as Levy is not and so their mating will be different than ours. More aggressive."

Gajeel and the others were bright red to this point and some were clearing their throats. And there were some who couldn't even belive it. "This dense idiot can't even know how babies are born and you are telling me that he is in heat and ready to mate." Gray said stunned.

"It looks like they are killing each other not mating. See what he did to poor Lu-chan."

"It's their way of courting." Gajeel replied.

They all turned towards a shocked and bright red Lucy who was currently trapped. And gave her sympathizing looks. They looked at Natsu whose eyes were a molten red and was busily feeling his MATE up .

Lucy who was going through very conflicting emotions elbowed Natsu in the gut and when he loosened his hold bolted right up and ran out of the guild.

Natsu laughed and remained seated and gave his onlookers exasperated looks. When he was getting up a very angry Erza said "You have a lot of explaining to do."

When Lucy was back in her apartment she finally breathed. She was so shocked she didn't what to do. All she could think about was slamming Natsu to the floor and fucking his brains out. She felt her panties soak. She run out if the guild for if she had stayed a moment longer she would have made Natsu fuck her then snd there. While the other were listening to Gajeel Natsu was whispering filthy things in her ears. And rubbing her pussy through her panties. She was still shocked that Natsu had chosen her as his mate. She had always loved him but she couldn't do anything about it since she thought he liked lisanna and was oblivious of her. She had made herself stop thinking of him anything other than her friend because she was scared of rejection but this was something else entirely. She shook her head and thought that right she had to come because it was killing her and think of every thing else later.

SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK AND IS GOING TO BE HOT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DISAPPOINTING.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was just about to have her sweet release when she noticed that she was not alone. She hadn't noticed the erratic breathing coming from the corner of of her room. Her frantic movements to chase after her euphoric climax were stilled. Noticing that he was found the intruder stepped forward. Lucy jumped of her bed after seeing that the the intruder was none other than Natsu.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" Lucy shouted out. That's when she noticed that her partner's eyes had turned a deep crimson and the gold was fighting for dominance. She stepped back from the look in his eyes. It was as if he was ready for the hunt. She kept stepping back till the backs of her knees met the edge of her bed and she fell back on her bed. Natsu' legs ate up the distance between them. Lucy felt liquid pool between her legs and she clamped her hand down on her pussy and let out a reluctant moan. To her horror she rubbed herself on the edge of her bed,the palm of her hand pressed at her core all while she watched Natsu.

Natsu saw her struggle, he couldn't help but smirk at the picture in front of him. He bad come here in order to find Lucy and explain to her that she now belonged to him but when he had entered her room the scent of a fertile female in heat had assaulted him. He had found pleasure in watching her from his corner while she chased release all because of him. But while watching her he had lost control and now he knew he could not wait to have her. He would force her if necessary. He just needed inside her warm inviting cunt no matter what.

Natsu bent down and looked in her eyes. There he saw what he wanted, Lucy's dominant half was tired, wound up. She needed release and couldn't cum. He took in her scent, of him from earlier, of sunshine, fruit and her dripping, needy, dirty cunt. Her eyes matched his in color, red with need and the gold lining the red.

"Don't you dare touch me Natsu." Lucy bit out when he was inching his hand towards her breasts and detoured towards her legs and clamped down on her ankle. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, he had yanked her off of her bed and stood above her.

"That's exactly how I like you, sprawled beneath me while I loom over you." He drawled and while Lucy bared her teeth which had now elongated into fangs. "Spread your legs sweetheart, I wanna see what belongs to me." When Lucy continued to to glare at him and rub herself he bent down took both of her hands and held them behind her while with his other he spread her legs.

She wanted to resist but couldn't and complied. Both of their breathing had gone frantic. Lucy could see the bulge in his pants grow even more and swallowed. She could feel herself gush at the thought of his cock inside her. She didn't want any of this or did she, she was confused. She wanted to sit down and discuss the situation that they were in, but apparently he didn't want that. He wanted to go straight for the kill. When she finally looked up from his crotch she noticed that he was looking right at her with a predatory look on his face.

He let go of her hands and sat himself in front of her. She dug her nails in the carpet and kept looking at him. He had one of his legs extended towards her while the other bent at the knee and his hand resting on it. The other hand flat on the ground supporting him. He kept looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. He moved his leg towards her pussy and rubbed her clit with the big toe of his foot. She gasped but didn't move for the fear of him pouncing on her.

"You know, you can resist me all you want but your body wants me and me alone," he looked up from his work on her pussy and looked into her eyes all while she struggled to keep them open from the pleasure of him touching her. "You might think that you will get out of here without being thoroughly fucked by me and your cunt filled from my seed. But your mistaken, even if you do get out, which you can't. Do you think you will be able to satisfy yourself. You are practically begging to cum from my foot alone." And to make the point clear he pressed his toe with a little extra force to her clit. Earning a reluctant though hot moan. He gave her a cocky grin. "If you try to go to another male with your problem. I'll kill him." He said matter of fact.

The words he spoke gave her a weird thrill. She was almost there a little more and she would cum. She closed her eyes but when it was finally in her grasp he stopped and she opened her eyes. He was right on top of her. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He loomed over her and ripped off her shirt and bra while she struggled. When he was done he looked down at her and almost came. She had a goddess' body. Beautiful large breasts with pink hard nipples. A flat tight stomach. He wanted it round with his little beasts. He ripped her skirt away and moved his hand towards her cunt. No hair. It made him hot with lust. When he touched her he was surprised. He knew she would be wet but she was soaking. The beast he was suppressing suddenly went free. He clamped his hand on her crotch and in a deadly voice said "Mine!" She looked up at him and shook her head. "Mine!"he said again this time his hold deadly and inserted a finger inside her tight opening. "Say it." The beast growled. Not wanting the pleasure to end Lucy agreed "Yours."

Satisfied the beast plunged another finger inside her with such force that her body jerked with it. He continued and took pleasure from her screams. He took his finger out and showed them to her. He held his soaked fingers in front of him and Lucy turned away her head from embarrassment. "Watch me!" He growled and gripped her jaw with his other hand and made her watch as he breath in her scent and then leisurely licked her juices away. He hadn't let her cum a single time. She was going crazy.

He took hold of her hands and threw her to her bed. "Im going to fuck you now. Do you want me to fuck you." She was so crazed she couldn't do anything but scream yes. He slowly stripped in front of her and when he was taking his boxers off he heard her. "Oh my god, you won't fit." She tried to scramble off the bed but he caught her and settled between her legs. He let out a deep breath and watched her pussy twitch. His fangs had elongated. Scales now covered most of him. His tale wrapped around her thigh and he bent forward. He took her first breast in his mouth. He licked around the areole and then bit her nipple. She screamed her pleasure and took hold of his horns which had now curled on top of his head. He bit her breast till it was black and blue and then sucked her nipple into his mouth. "When these tits are full of milk. I'm gonna suck them just like this. You would like that won't you." He breathed out between sucking. "I can feel how much you like this from the way your dirty little cunt is twitching around my tail. You like it inside, don't you." He switched his attention to her other breast and when he was done he trailed kissed and bites to up her body and kissed her lips. He bit down hard on her lip to open up and when she opened her mouth he attacked like a man starved. He rubbed his tongue against hers and turned into a fight for dominance. And then he knew her dominant had awoken. She fought him with all her strength and pulled him away. "You fucking cunt. You think you can have me. Think again." When he still continued to plunge inside of her with his tail and kept trying to kiss her, she slapped him hard enough to bruise. He chuckled. He stopped her movements and and took his cock in his hands. He guided it to her virgin entrance and plunged in.

Lucy screamed at the pain of her virginity being taken. Natsu licked away her tears and moved inside her. The pain Lucy felt turned to pleasure and she let out a long moan.

The feeling of being inside her was too much. He had never experienced anything like it and the beast plunged in again and again. The feeling of her walls clamping down on him were making him race to his release. He turned her over on her stomach and plunged in her from behind. Lucy kept moaning and pushing a back against him. He grabbed her by her her hair and kissed her. "I'm going to fuck your cunt till you can't even walk. I'm gonna fill your cunt with my cum till its dripping down your thighs." Natsu growled. Hearing this Lucy gushed and groaned. He was fucking her with such force that the bed banged against the wall. Natsu rubbed her clit and Lucy came screaming his name and even after she came he thrusted into her spent body and finally came inside her unprotected body with a fierce roar. He collapsed on the bed with Lucy in his arms.

When Lucy opened her eyes after a few minutes she saw that her body was bruised and Natsu's tail was still wrapped around her thigh. What surprised her most was the fierce determination on Natsu's face while he was trying to stuff his cum back into her opening which had leaked down her thighs and puddled on the bed. She said nothing just watched him doing his task. When he was done he clamped down his hand at her opening and hugged her body tighter with his face in buried in her breasts. Lucy sighed and thought that she would ponder on the rest tomorrow.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. IT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. AND SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE OVERBLOWN :) NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK. PLZZZ LEAVE A REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't slept a wink the entire time he held onto Lucy. His beast was restless, he couldn't make the damned beast understand that Lucy was finally theirs. Natsu kept looking at her, he just couldn't stop. Neither could he stop inhaling the surrounding air, which held the scent of their mating. He could still hear the mating calls of other predators in the distance which had answered to theirs. He nuzzled Lucy's breast while she is sighed in pleasure. He scented her again and this time her scent was different. It was a combination of both his and Lucy's scent.

He couldn't help the primal satisfaction he felt. He kissed her breasts and latched onto her nipple. Lucy satrted groaning and writhing on the bed. When he was satisfied with sucking on her nipples he trailed wet kisses and bites up her neck. He licked along her neck and probed her pussy with his hands. She gushed immediately. His beast growled in response.

"Natsu…ahh." She cried out in her sleep. His little mate was still not satisfied. He decided to taste her. He went down to the edge of the bed and opened her legs. He inhaled her scent and started with little licks.

Lucy woke up to the best sensation in the world. It felt divine. When she looked down she couldn't help it and came to the sight of Natsu devouring her. She felt suddenly powerful and jolted up in bed. She slowly moved towards Natsu with the utmost sensuality and took his head into her hands. She slowly moved forward while looking into his now golden gaze and placed a little kiss on his bottom lip, then the top and when she couldn't help it she nicked his lip with her fang.

Natsu growled and it made her all the more wet. She languidly kissed his jaw then his cheek then his neck and nuzzled there. "I want to be on top this time," she said in a low voice then in the most sensual tone added " Please." When he nodded she pressed on his chest and made him lie down. She parted her legs and showed him how wet she was. "I want to ride you till you fill me up." She straddled him and sat on his lower stomach then slowly moved forward and then backwards again all while moaning. She was covering him in her juices by rubbing her core all over him.

Natsu and his beast were enjoying that their mate was taking her pleasure and marking him. When he couldn't take it anymore he stopped her and held her right above his rigid cock. "Take me in your hands and put me inside you while I watch." Natsu commanded. She looked down at him with crimson eyes and held him in her hands. She stroked him up and down and then rubbed the head of his cock all over her pussy but did not insert it. He knew she was testing him alright and he slammed her down on him. He groaned while she cried out. She let out a whimper and to appease his mate he rubbed her clit. Then she started to move and the world tilted on its axis for him. She rode him slowly and when he knew she couldn't take it anymore she stared going faster and harder. She scored his chest red and damn if he didn't like it. She came and her walls squeezed him he came with a roar too and bit into her neck.

He could see his mate was going back to sleep. He placed her on the bed with his semi hard cock still inside her and held her all through the night. He knew he loved her and he was going to prove it to her soon when he gave her his most prized possession, a dragons pride. His largest scale. Of course it would grow it back but a dragon never plucked it. He finally fell asleep after kissing her on her forehead.

Lucy woke up with her body aching and her senses alive. She knew that she couldn't get up unless Natsu unwrapped his tail and arms holding her. And she definitely felt something pooling between her legs and for once she knew it wasn't arousal or Natsu's seed. She was on her period.

She nudged Natsu awake and when he let go she ran to the bathroom. And of course Natsu had to follow her inside.

"Natsu get out!" She screamed. "Why I have seen it all before and your mine now." He said and then sniffed the air "I smell blood, I know you bled last night but this is fresh." He went towards her and pushed her back and then opened her legs while a very embarrassed and flushed Lucy blushed. "Stop it you idiot." She screamed. "I thought I bred you already." He replied while purring deep in his chest. The purring had an instant effect on Lucy. She calmed down and became pliant. "Why am I on my period I thought I was in heat and you know I shouldn't, you know, get my period." She said while fidgeting. Natsu kissed the inside of her thigh and said "Its okay it happens sometime, although I hate that I haven't bred you yet. Your period will only last three days. Dragon mates don't get long durations of bleeding cycles."

He looked up at her with golden eyes and said "Lets shower now." "What are you crazy I'm not showering with you!"

"Yes you are. You are mine and when I want to shower with my mate she will let me," he said and then started purring "Won't she?" Lucy went forward and rubbed herself all over him. He picked her up and they showered.

After showering Lucy went to get dressed and picked her usual low cropped shirt and miniskirt when she was getting ready Natsu snatched them out of her hands. "You won't be wearing anything revealing. I don't like it." He went into her wardrobe and grabbed the longest shirt and thickest pants. "I can't wear that its winter wear." " I don't care." He declared. In the end neither won and and she ended up wearing a plaid skirt that ended just above her knees and a black long sleeved shirt.

When she was preparing their breakfast Natsu sat at the table and watched all her movements making her fidget. "Natsu….. I know your into all this mating and stuff but I don't think I'm quite…..ready." She said while trying to concentrate on the batter. She knew he was behind her when she felt his breath on her neck. "Baby your mine. I don't know why you forget so quickly. You signed yourself over when you bit my neck and gripped my cock," he whispered into her ears while trailing his hands over her body and grabbed her breast with one hand and the other tightened over her stomach "You would have had my baby right here if your cycle hadn't come unexpectedly but don't forget I will have you bred in a few days."

"Its not that I don't want this but its going too fast,." She said while panting. "No it isn't," he replied. With a squeeze to her breast. When they had eaten and were on their way to the guild Lucy couldn't help but want to mark Natsu. Natsu knew what she wanted and smirked. "Baby you want to mark your territory. I don't mind." She didn't wait and rubbed all over him. First she nuzzled his neck and licked him there and writhed against him when she was done Natsu's cock was hard and he was having a hard time controlling himself but he couldn't take her then.

When they reached the guild Lucy was more nervous then ever and she didn't know what she wanted. She knew she wanted Natsu but what he wanted was too much too soon. She ran ahead of him and entered the guild. She heard Natsu laughing in the distance at her expense. She looked around and everything was as lively as ever. Her senses had improved but since her mating she didn't feel overwhelmed. She looked around and found her friends at their usual spot.

She headed towards them. "Oh my god Lucy you look like you played with a not so tame cat," said cana. Everyone looked at her then. "You look changed…..like hotter," said gray who was punched by a very irritated Juvia. She grabbed a seat and sat down. "Im glad you survived bunny girl," stated Gajeel "You do look different." And then suddenly she was picked up and deposited in Natsu's lap who immediately trapped her with his arms and legs before she could escape. Erza cleared her throat and said "So you two huh." She patted Natsu on the back and sat down. Lucy knew that everyone were eager to ask question but just as they were about to start a very angry Lisanna stood before them.

HEY GUYS! I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD EXAMS AND COULD NOT UPLOAD. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE HOT HOT HOT. IT WILL BE UPLOADED NEXT WEEK AND IT'S A PROMISE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at Lissana right now, Natsu suddenly had the image of a little sheep trying to confront a lion or more like a dragon, flash into his mind. He knew this would happen but couldn't do anything to stop it from happening and if he would admit to one little truth it was that he found it exciting. As embarrassing as it was to think that way he had a thrill shoot through him. He couldn't wait to see Lucy claim her territory, that being him. If given the chance mated females would no doubt even piss over their partners to stop other females from approaching but he knew his Lucy was too perfect to do that. She may even do worse!

At that moment Natsu would would give up almost about anything if he could get a glimpse of what his Lucy was thinking. Most probably murder, but still. As Lisanna had neared he could feel Lucy go still in his arms. Her body locked up like a dragon's when sizing up the prey. And Lissana was certainly the prey. He tightened his arms around her as she cocked her head to the side. That was definitely not a good sign. Since he hadn't already given her his little beast, she would instinctively see the female fuming before her as a threat. And to top it of she was on her cycle.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Lucy!" Lissana screeched and Natsu cringed. "You knew I had feelings for him, everyone knew." He should have probably stopped her then. "We were together even as children," The guild had gone silent and when he looked at Gajeel, the dragon slayer looked like he was about to pass out "He is mine!" And there she had done it.

At that moment Gajeel could only think of grabbing his mate and making a run for it. Natsu had brought back Lisanna from Adolas but where Lucy was gonna send her after she uttered the word 'mine' from there he could guarantee no one could bring her back. He looked at Lucy at the same time almost everyone did. The air around the guild had gone still. Damn! Lissana had done it. He watched as her eyes changed color. It was almost fascinating to watch. One could see the ethereal look radiating off of her after her mating and combine that with the utter stillness to her. He could almost imagine she was a beautiful sculpture and not their Lucy. And very suddenly she lunged for Lissana. No one could see her lightening fast movement and stop her other then him and Natsu but both of them were late.

What happened next was not what Natsu expected. Lucy with all her grace was standing in front of a very startled Lissana. And very slowly she whispered something in her ears. So slowly that even he didn't catch it but whatever she said Lissan heard and the changes in her expressions were comical. It went from a wide eyed look to confusion, from there to shock then to disgust and finally that look was all but directed at him.

When Lucy stepped away she had a crazy mischievous look about her. She looked right into his eyes and mocked him. She put her arm around Lisanna and grinned.

"I take all I said back! I didn't mean any of it." With that she left the room.

When Natsu crossed the room he asked her "What did you say to her?"

Lucy leaned in and whispered hotly into his ears "That you can't get it up and you need a certain kind of cosplay to help you along."

"What kind of cosplay." He asked dreading the answer.

"Now I cant tell u that now can I." She smiled sweetly at him and she just issued a challenge.

Thank u guys for waiting so long. I have been in and out of the hospital alot these previous months and couldn't continue but now im back! Ill update soon. Love u guys for the support.


End file.
